


It's the Little Things

by Hallemcready



Series: Cockles Ficlets [10]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Cons, M/M, Mark Sheppard's wedding, Social Media, alternating pov, election
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallemcready/pseuds/Hallemcready
Summary: A Drabble of some JenMish moments following the election. No beta, please forgive my middle of the night tangent.





	

Nothing could dull the heartache he felt. Sure there were moments of joy; hugging his children, kissing his wife, hearing his lover’s voice… but that constant pit that ate at him never went away.

 

He should have done more, he can't help thinking it over and over. He should have gone back to Ohio, he should have gone to Florida. Surely there was more he could have done or said?

 

His turbulent thoughts are a constant buzz in the background, sometimes surging forward unbidden, stealing the breath from his chest, before he can force them back and put his professional face back on.

 

He's terrified. For himself, for his family, for his fans, and for his country.

 

What more can he do? For the first time in a while he's at a loss. He's in mourning, he's a lost a piece of himself, a chunk of his hope and optimism, that he'll never get back. His faith in people is shaken. Not gone, he's seen too much to lose it completely, but it's been rocked to it's foundation.

 

A hand on his back shakes him from the dark place he had been. He blinks and looks up, reality floods back in.

 

Here he is, sitting on the floor behind the divider in the photo op room out of sight, the only sound the dozens printers quietly whirring and the full thrum of voices from down the hall.

 

‘Are you okay Mish?’

 

Jensen’s voice breaks through the fog a bit, he manages half of a genuine smile.

 

‘Not really.’

 

****

 

Jensen frowns, not out of disappointment, but like he's trying to figure out how to fix it. It's usually Misha taking care of _him_ , so Jensen feels out of his depth. It shakes him more than he’d like to admit to see Misha this despondent. He feels impotent, and angry with himself.

 

Jensen leans down and kisses him. It's chaste, a full long warm press of their lips. It's a reassurance, for both of them.

 

When Jensen eventually (and reluctantly) pulls back, he sees a sliver of that spark in Misha's eyes. It's enough for now.

 

~~~~

 

Jensen can't help noticing how sullen Misha continues to be. Plus he's always on his damn phone. Reading news that makes him _even_ _more_ sullen and depressed.

 

“Mish… why don't you unplug for a little while?”

 

“I think it's important to stay abreast of the situation J. Far too many people don't, and that's part of how we got in this mess.”

 

Jensen knows that wasn't directed at him, but he has to take a breath and change tactics before trying again.

 

“Baby…” he waits until misha looks up at him, “you can't help anyone if you're burnt out. Please just take care of yourself... and unplug, just a little. You need to regroup before you can figure out your next move anyway D.”

 

Jensen knows Misha isn't done fighting this situation by a long shot, he thinks that maybe by appealing to this side of Misha he might actually succeed in getting him to relax a little bit.

 

Misha's deep sigh as he puts his phone down is answer enough, and Jensen can't help the mega watt smile it pulls from him.

 

“Come on Mish, let me give you one of my famous shoulder rubs and you just relax for a bit, okay.”

 

Misha nods, moving to sit in front of Jensen.

 

“Thanks J.”

 

Jensen simply kisses Misha's hairline at the back of his neck in reply. He can feel the weight lift minutely from Misha's shoulders, and that he'll definitely count as a win.

 

~~~~~

 

Mark’s wedding is a luxurious but somehow unpretentious affair. It's all familiar faces in well loved city and beautiful. It's effortless, as much as it can be when everyone is in such formal attire anyway.

 

Jensen can't help but smile at Misha looking fucking gorgeous in his tux, bow tie (slightly askew of course) and that safety pin… always thinking of others, always making a statement. Always so fucking selfless...

 

Sometimes, Jensen thinks, he falls in love with Misha a little bit more everyday.

 

Misha (most of them really) have had a couple glasses of good wine and are comfortably buzzed, on the verge of drunk, but no one is sloppy, just content…and happy.

 

Misha is passionately discussing his latest idea for a movie (a short? Full length?) Jensen's not really sure about the details, as Misha tends to speak in a stream of consciousness when he drinks. It's beautiful and eloquent, but only a handful of people (like Ben Edlund who isn't here tonight) can fully follow his thought process. Everyone else will chime in, but mostly just enjoy and absorb the brilliance of Misha’s pure unfiltered banter. As much as he tries to appear otherwise, if Misha isn't drinking, he's fully in control and very deliberate in his speech, and what he shares with others. Jensen knows he's not the only one who enjoys these moments.

 

Jensen realizes it's been awhile since he's seen Misha like this. It makes him thrilled, and so sad all at the same time.

 

It makes him want to take care of Misha later at the hotel room. He has a lot of ideas about their suits, and getting Misha out of his.

 

 _Fuck_.

 

It's like Misha was poured into that suit. Jensen is so used to Misha's rapidly improving, but still haphazard wardrobe. Tonight Jensen's having a very difficult time keeping his hands to himself. He thinks the eyesex between them over this evening is enough to give them away to anyone who wasn't already aware of them.

 

Misha keeps giving him _these_ _looks_ while fingering Jensen's scarf, and yeah… Jensen has some ideas for later.

 

He winks at Misha from across the table now and tries not to smirk when Misha stutters. Then he tries not squirm in his seat when Misha directs his bedroom eyes, turned up to eleven he might add, at Jensen for the rest of the night.

 

Jensen really does fall in love with Misha a little bit more everyday.


End file.
